The present invention relates to an electronic watch with a chronograph system having an analog time-display.
In the analog watch having a chronograph system, it is necessary to provide a chronograph second hand, chronograph minute hand, chronograph hour hand, and gear trains for transmitting the torque from a motor to each hand. In such a watch, chronograph second, minute and hour hands are not co-axial, but are positioned at separated positions so as to independently indicate the chronograph time. Generally, the gear train for the chronograph system comprises a plurality of gears which are engaged in series from a gear of a chronograph second hand shaft to a gear for the hour hand through a gear for the minute hand.
On the other hand, it is preferable in design to dispose those hands in symmetry with respect to the center (axis) of the watch. However, in order to meet such a requirement, the gear train becomes very complicated in construction and arrangement. Moreover, such a disposition of hands causes the increase of the watch in thickness, because parts of the gear train and/or hands overlap with other parts of the watch, such as a gear train for normal (standard) time display hands, and/or levers in the chronograph system.